


What He'd Do This Time?

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Humor, Humorous Ending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Comedy, Sarcasm, funny diggle, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle arrives for dinner but finds an unhappy and confused Oliver, and an unhappy and upset Felicity...<br/>(Originally--can you guess?!--yup, on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What He'd Do This Time?

Man, she looked PISSED about something! Diggle could see it from where he stood outside at the curb, looking in the picture window of her townhouse.

He debated with himself on if he should save himself, or just risk getting that face aimed at him as well.

But Felicity looked up and saw him. She didn’t acknowledge she had seen him but she had. 

So he offered a raised hand, finished locking his car and jogged to the front door.

Oliver answered his knock. 

“Hey, Oliver.”

Oliver was wearing his “I am so angry and confused but I don’t want you to know it” face.

He nodded at Diggle and returned to the living room to flop onto the couch, propping his cheek on his closed fist.

Diggle shut the door and headed to the kitchen. Felicity was madly chopping some vegetables and throwing them into a large boiling pot.

"Felicity," he greeted. She stopped chopping for a second as her greeting. "So, how’s things?"

She smashed the large knife flat onto the counter and looked at him. He used all his training NOT to flinch or flee.

"How’s things. How?" She opened and closed her mouth like a fish several times before she practically screeched. "That—he—do you know—ohmygod—and then—like—uuugh!"

She went to the sink and leaned over it.

"Ok, good talk," and he went to try Oliver.

"So, Felicity seems a bit angry," he tried not to smirk at the hangdog face of his friend.

"A bit?" Oliver glared at him. "Shit," and he dropped his head back and groaned. "I don’t even know how it happened, Digg."

Diggle sat in the big arm chair. “How she got mad or how whatever the hell you did happened?”

Diggle smiled when Oliver’s jaw twitched. He was having way too much fun watching this dance. Sometimes, yeah, it was painful, but usually he could find the humor in it. 

Lyla scolded him for laughing the other day while he was describing a sexually charged tense moment in the lair to her. She said he was being insensitive, but seriously? He’d had to watch this shit since day one, he HAD to laugh or he’d be crying all the time!

"So?" he prompted Oliver.

"I need a beer."

"Go get one," Diggle chuckled. "Grab me one, too."

Oliver raised his head. “I can’t go in there, Digg! She has a knife! And Sara taught her how to use it.”

Diggle sighed. “Wuss,” he whispered as he stood up.

"Survivor," Oliver countered back.

Back in the kitchen, a mess of raw chicken was being chopped harshly.

"Beer?" he asked.

"In the oven," she snapped back. He just looked at her. She sighed. "Sorry, I’m not mad at you. Bottles are in the fridge."

He grabbed three and started I look for the bottle opener. “Can you tell me what he did yet?” He found it and quickly opened them, passing one to the angry blond.

She chugged about half and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"He asked me to marry him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a dear reader just asked why Felicity was mad--here's my answer from the comments section ;)  
> "I never really decided why...I thought it would be funny for him to finally be romantic and ask, only to have HER be the one to flip out!"


	2. Felicity's Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because my readers were confused and demanding, hehehe ;)

Diggle took a sip from his bottle. "Yeah?" he finally voiced.

Felicity's eyes bored into him. She folded her arms and huffed. "He asked me...to MARRY HIM."

Diggle nodded. "Yup, I heard you the first time." He glanced at her left hand now tapping on the countertop. "Did he forget the ring?"

Felicity snorted. "No, it's beautiful." She glared off to her side, at the simmering pot of chicken and veggies. "Stunningly perfect, actually," she mumbled.

Diggle rolled his eyes. See? This kind of thing is exactly why he had to laugh; Lyla was not gonna believe this shit. He sucked in his lips to hold in a chuckle.

"Felicity," he spoke softly. "Felicity, look at me." He put his bottle on the counter and stepped to her, holding her hands. "Why did Oliver proposing make you so upset?" He was quite proud he asked that without laughing.

She shifted her feet. Her hair fell forward to hide her face as she looked at the floor. "It's just...he...it's a shock!" She blurted it out as a whisper and Diggle finally did laugh.

"Oh, little sweetie," he pulled her into a tight hug. “Sometimes I forget you aren’t a genius at every aspect of life.” She tried to argue—he just held her tighter for a moment.

When she did push back, she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know that sounds stupid, ok? But, we've only been 'public' for a few months! It took him years to even admit his feelings out loud, and he was so extremely, stupidly, stubborn for SO long, with all his excuses; and just look at our lives, John!” She clenched her hands to her heart, her wet eyes searching Diggle’s. “Nothing is normal, we try, we pretend, and then something horrible happens or someone is suddenly NOT dead and it's never a good someone, well except for Sara but that is not the point!"

"What is the point, Felicity?!" yelled Oliver from the living room.

Felicity growled loudly, (clearly learned from a certain hero…) and stomped pass Diggle and out into the living room. Diggle watched her stand right in front of Oliver.

"We haven't even discussed marriage! Like, not once!” She glared down at her boyfriend. “Or kids, or finances, or-or-or…paint samples!" She tossed her hand in the air. Diggle walked slowly into the room and sat on the back edge of the couch Oliver was brooding on. "What if," she continued in a slightly panic stricken voice, now looking up at Diggle, "he wants to paint the bedroom beige? Beige, John! That is not gonna happen in this house."

"What makes you think we'll stay in this house?!" Oliver demanded as he stood suddenly and waved his own hand. Felicity managed to keep her ground, just shifting her balance to look into Oliver’s face.

"See? We haven't even talked about THAT!” Her eyes fluttered closed briefly before she almost whispered, “And you ask me to M-A-R-R-Y you? It's just, like, do you know me at all?"

"Do you know me?" Oliver's voice went up an octave, getting defensive, and Diggle carefully remained silent; he wished he had brought his beer from the kitchen and maybe some popcorn. Oliver moved almost imperceptibly closer to his girlfriend. "How can you not know, that, that I don't care about ANY of that! All the walls could be bright pink, we could live in a box or a mansion, it doesn't matter as long as I have you! And you have me!"

Diggle smirked at Felicity’s wide eyes and Oliver's intense gaze into them. What a couple of romantic fools.

"Felicity," Oliver stepped closer and wrapped his hands around her small waist. She had to tip her head back even more and he had to tip his down. "Felicity, I love you more than you can know,” he said as his charming smile slid into place, “obviously."

Felicity smiled and let her head fall onto his chest. "Oliver," she sighed, her whole body sagging into his like it belonged there. Diggle smiled and looked away for a second. Of course that’s where she belonged. "I guess I just wanted something to be normal. Ever since I met you, it's like my life refuses to take even the smallest step down the normal path."

"Is that so bad?” Oliver asked into her hair, glancing over to meet Diggle’s eyes. “We've made it this far, doing it our own way, right?"

Diggle would be gagging if this was anyone else. But these two, it was like watching family finally get a sliver of happiness. It was just occasionally painful to endure, even from the sidelines.

"Are you mad that I didn't say yes?" Felicity looked up, her hands resting against his chest.

"Well, slightly, yeah, of course," Oliver admitted. His hands had moved from her waist to clasp behind her back. She sighed and bit her lip as they continued the lovey-dovey looks.

Diggle couldn't stand it anymore. He was hungry, and the game had started ten minutes ago, and his beer was probably warm by now. He stood up and crossed his arms, making himself look his most intimidating.

"I'm gonna point something out, and you two WILL listen because I am older, wiser, and have more experience."

Felicity dropped her head backwards in exasperation while Oliver sent him a frown face.

"An engagement kinda doesn't mean much in today's culture."

"What? Diggle!" Felicity sputtered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oliver asked.

"Just hear me out," Diggle said calmly. "It's a proposal, a promise, it's like making a reservation and confirming it."

Oliver chuckled, and Felicity mumbled “oh please,” under her breath.

Diggle ignored them. “And you can use the time to discuss all those things you just mention, Felicity."

She chewed her lip and glanced up at Oliver.

"Not that I think anything could possibly keep you crazy kids apart, but if any of these...issues, if they matter THAT much, well, an engagement is logistically easy to end."

"That's so romantic, John, thanks," said Felicity.

“Can I pass this along to Lyla?” Oliver sneered.

"Hey, wiser, older," Diggle laughed, pointing to himself. “Better looking…”

All three laughed and some of the tension finally floated away.

Felicity hummed and took a step back, out from Oliver's embrace. "Well, apparently when I'm in a committed relationship, my brain cells cease to fire correctly."

"Oh, so you're blaming me?" Oliver grinned. He reached out and their fingers intertwined.

"Yes." She grinned, too. "But, I... I apologize for overreacting, to-to-to, the, um, you know..."

"The proposal," Diggle offered. God, this was too much fun.

"Yeah, thanks, John," she glared at him before smiling at Oliver again. "But...?"

"What?" Oliver raised his eyebrows.

Diggle rubbed his hands down his face and groaned his loud, scary groan. When he looked at his two friends again, they both looked unnerved.

He pointed at each of them. "Death of me. Both of you. Death. Of. Me."

"Dig--" Oliver began.

"Naw-ah! No. Oliver, man, ask her again." Oliver starred at him. Diggle spun his hand in a circle. "Now! And Felicity!" She snapped her head to look at him. "You will accept. And then we will celebrate."

He crossed his arms and pretended to scowl, but he knew his eyes were twinkling just as brightly as theirs.

"Uh, well, you want me to do it like before?" Oliver asked awkwardly, his hands squeezing hers gently.

Felicity shrugged, but her smile was eager and splitting her face. Oliver smiled shyly and dropped to his knee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Yup, I stopped there. Thanks for reading and commenting, I love hearing from you!


End file.
